Forbidden
by NattyShortCake
Summary: I want this so much it kills me . . . SakuraxKakashi Oneshot


"This is wrong, it's forbidden."

"Hai, forbidden."

That one word sent a chill of excitement up Sakura's spine. What they were doing was wrong but it felt so right and so damn good. There she was in his apartment, in his room against the wall, she was completely exposed to him, creamy white skin begging to be lavished.

"Sakura"

Her name rolled effortlessly off his tongue, beginning to open her mouth to reply back but only an aroused moan escaped past her lips as he lay hot open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck a shoulders, sighing she leaned back further into his hard chest. Goosebumps formed on her skin, hairs stood up on end, and her stomach sank. Oh Kami, what was he doing to her, and single touch and her body was on fire.

"Sakura"

Kakashi whispered her name again, she realised the eagerness in his voice was showing. Kakashi wanted her, no he needed her, his very existence depended on her. Over the years she had grown into a remarkable women and somewhere along the line he had fallen for her, his love had reached to an extent where it had become almost painful to be away from her. But none of this mattered, that one rule drew a line between them and made his love a sin; relationships between teacher and student are forbidden. True they were ex-student and teacher but it still wouldn't be approved of.

"Do you want this?"

His question lingered, silence filled the dark apartment, Kakashi became fearful of her thoughts he stood waiting for a reply but it didn't come, seconds felt like hours, until he finally he turned her round in his arms holding her between himself, cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sakura please, do you.."

His desperate words were cut off by those eyes, those brilliant green eyes, tears leaked form the corners cascading down her cheeks, she looked at him, passion, lust and love shone through jade orbs.

" I want this so much it kills me."

His lips crashed down onto hers, hungry and needy, but he held her close, handling her carefully as if she would break. She was deliciously sweet, seductive yet innocent, a enticing combination that aroused him greatly.

Hands tangled themselves into pastel pink locks, nails scraped along shoulders, breathes quickened. Kakashi moved down, biting, sucking and licking any exposed skin making it as his. He stopped a her breasts, latching onto one of them and kneading the other , he tore loud moan of approval from her throat, heightening his own arousal. Sakura's hands grabbed his hair arching her back off the wall into him, gods she was beautiful, he was so lucky, she could have anyone but she was with him. He moved back up to kiss her, but this kiss was different, it was slow, it promised love yet it was just a kiss. She pulled back staring into mismatched eyes.

"Make love to me Kakashi."

It was all he needed to hear, pushing her further up against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist, she gave him a slight nod and he entered her. Loud moans filled their ears, completeness, fullness, like they were one person. Sakura bucked her hips to meet his following his movements, a slow rhythm built up as their hips grinded together in a beautiful dance. The air lay on them thick and heavy, sweat formed on their skin as the room began to heat up.

"I-uh-I love you"

She whimpered into his hair and grabbing onto his shoulders tighter as their pace quickened. His hips moved erratically against hers, unbearable pleasure building.

"gods- I love you so fucking much"

He growled into her neck as he felt his end drawing in. The knot in Sakura's stomach tightened, more and more, with one last violent trust the knot exploded,

"OH GODS, UH KAKASHI!"

Ecstasy crashed down upon her, everything behind her eyelids went white, she was soaring so high she never wanted to come back down to reality. Her body trembled, her breathe hitched in her throat, her orgasm kept going as Kakashi trusted his hips wildly until he brought himself to his own climax.

"SAKURA!"

He lay his head on her neck, both breathing heavily in unison. Slowly their breathing returned to normal, he looked up to her, hair clung to her face, her lips swollen, eyes glistening, he felt a sharp tug at his heart.

"I love you … I'll make everyone understand that. I'm never letting you go."

She smiled and brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Her heart belonged to him, and his belonged to her, always.

--

Shameless fluff -


End file.
